A Pretty Girl and a Pencil
by VivaAmerica
Summary: A "might-have-happened" Canderemy oneshot based off the fourth season episode "Knot My Problem"


"I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. IcandothisIcandothisIcandothis- I CAN'T DO THIS!"

Stacy watched unsympathetically as her best friend slammed her face into a wall in an act of sheer frustration and nerves. "Come on, Candace! Just go talk to him. It's not like you're asking him out on a date," she encouraged her best friend. The two ten-year-old girls giggled nervously at the thought. Candace peeked down the school hallway at a certain blond boy and groaned.

"I just can't do it, Stacy! Look at him, he's so cool. What's he gonna think of some random fourth grade girl trying to talk to him?!"

"Listen," Stacy soothed, grabbing Candace's shoulder. "You're not some random girl, remember? You've been to his house lots of times-"

"With my mom! And we've hardly ever spoken!" Candace would have started waving her arms wildly - as she was wont to do - if Stacy hadn't grabbed both of her wrists firmly.

" _Anyway,_ this is _Jeremy Johnson_ we're talking about, remember? The nicest guy _ever_? He's not gonna make fun of you or anything."

Candace paused and thought about it. Stacy was right, it wasn't like Jeremy would tease her. He was incredibly nice and polite. She took a deep, calming breath and slung her backpack over her shoulder. "You're right, Stace. I mean, there's nothing awkward about saying hi, right?"

Stacy nodded firmly. "Right."

After taking another deep breath Candace straightened her bright red shirt and white khakis before turning to face where Jeremy was standing. A few seconds passed, and then she sheepishly looked at her friend. "Can you, uh, give me a push? Just to get me started." Her friend laughed and walked behind her, giving her a gentle shove on the back.

Once she got going, Candace practically ran to Jeremy's side. Several students had to move quickly to avoid being trampled. Jeremy didn't notice her at first, since he was rummaging through his own backpack with a look of consternation on his face.

"H-hi!" Candace squeaked. She quickly cleared her throat. "Hi, Jeremy!"

Jeremy looked up and smiled. "Oh, hi Candace."

 _He remembers my name!_ Candace shyly tugged on the hem of her shirt. "How was your day? I-I mean how has your day been so far? I mean, it's not even lunchtime yet so you've still got most of the day to be. I mean-... You know what I mean."

"It's been fine. Although…" Jeremy trailed off and peered into his backpack again. Candace noticed the worried expression on the eleven-year-old's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing really. I just need a no. 2 pencil for Ms. Weeber's test. She's really strict about being prepared, but all I have is mechanical pencils." Jeremy shook his bag experimentally, as if the pencil he needed would suddenly appear.

Candace perked up. "I've got one!" With great speed she unzipped her backpack and pulled out a no. 2 pencil. She mentally winced when she realized she'd bitten it, and that the teeth marks were perfectly visible.

Jeremy paused in the act of taking it. "Are you sure you don't need this?" he asked, and the concern in his voice made Candace want to melt.

"Nonono! It's fine. I've got plenty! Go ahead and take it!"

"Okay…" Jeremy finally took the pencil and smiled gratefully at her. The bell rang and they both flinched. "I'll give it back when I'm done," he promised before hurrying down the hall.

Jeremy Johnson ended up acing that test, but since it was the last day of school, and Candace had left early (her family was going to England to visit her new step-brother's family), he didn't get the chance to return the pencil. Jeremy kept Candace's pencil in a little safe he'd traded his favorite toy car for, intending on giving it back when she returned. However, over the weeks the little safe was tucked away and Jeremy forgot about the pencil. Despite that, he certainly didn't forget the pretty girl who'd let him borrow it.

* * *

 **A/N: Ugh, I don't even know if this is good or not; It's my first P &F fanfic after all. It's just that the ending of "Knot My Problem" was so cute, and the idea just popped into my head so I HAD to write it. **

**Anyway, please leave comments and let me know what you think!**


End file.
